


The sea line and the shore

by Songbird1246



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, M/M, Mermen, mer _ paepole, merman steve, scientist tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird1246/pseuds/Songbird1246
Summary: Tony Stark is out on a beach where he waches a sickly Merman Steve and sees  him Clearly Dying he takes it upon him self to figure out how to save the creature but this means taking him in and studying him and Steve how has heard horrible tales and warnings of humans who will abduct merpeapole to  keep them as trophies and do horrible experiments on them unfortunately Tony can't reassure the mer man because of a language barrier.





	The sea line and the shore

Tony was currently out and away at a beach house and bought it so no one would bother him he had asked Pepper to come but she had to stay behind to deal with the press scandal about him getting the vice Presidents daughter pregnant. He didn't, but she was insisting it was him. He wouldnt even sleep with her since she was so clearly obssed with him hence why he was away, Pep inststed that he should just stay out of the public eye till the fire was put out . So here he was and he was bored. He got J.A.R.V.I.S to order him some siencey stuff for the stay its the one time Pepper wanted him to hide away in solitude and he just couldn't find inspiration. So he figured hed take a walk. Walking along the beach he stared into the ocean the view wasn't so bad he saw movement near the rocks and squinted to see when he saw a head a human head. And ran over thinking the guy might need help he ran over " Hey ! Hold on there!" He ran forward and stopped dead he caught a hint of blue under the water got closer and saw a tail ! The creature pushed him self of the rocks and quiqly darted into the water. Tony saw him swim away ..a mermaid. Or Merman to be exact. He must of stood there in shock for a good half hour before coming back to his senses and made the disusan to do exactly as he douse when he's questioning his sanity _ call Rodney. Steve quickly retreted into the water when he noticed the human but stayed near by to see why this human was here he looked shocked to see him and he shouldn't know why he was here he was starting to stay from the pod. He couldn't keep up Bucky had suggested they go into the top near more shallow water insted of migrating which he said he should go by himslef he was probably dead by next fall it was uncoman but not unhred of for there to be a sickly Mer Most got by with help from the pod or grew out of it the ones that didn't...well every one was surprised he lasted this long . He wouldnt have if not for Bucky his best friend who came along with him anyway. 'Till the end of the line means till the end of the line ' he said somelmy he hated he was a burden to his freind. He was just out by himslef whilst Bucky was out looking for food and shelter. Humans were not ofen in this area of land that why they came here in the first place. As a series of loud chatter noise came from the human he put his attention back on him he was talking into a rectangular device and screamming and animatiedly moving his arms. Steve thoght he must have been insane but found it amusing. We're all humans..like this ? Mabye he was angry he didn't manage to capture him. He wached as the man looked at the sea one more time before making his way to find Bucky in a nearby cave area . He saw over he looked angery " Steve! ... I said stay here and you went off exploring! I was so worried ! Have you any self preservation?!' Steve swllowed " there's a human nearby buck " Bucky looked amis " shit! We can't leave the current is to strong at this time and we don't know how long there is to find suitable shelter !" ...'you won't make it ' was leaft unsaid " Listen Buck..You should go. Catch up to the pod ,natshsa will be worried. I ...I'm not goona make it anyway but there's a human now and well you have a chance " Bucky looked distraught " don't talk like that punk . I said till the end of the line. I mean till the end of the line no matter how near of far said line I ain't giving up on you ." Steve sighed. " I don't want you to losse out on the pod because of me Buck " Bucky Shushed him " me and you have been brother's evey day since birth. You and me have always been our owm pod anyway " Steve gave in knowing Bucky wouldn't change his mind ..He wouldn't where it the other way around.

Tony walked back into the beach house new inspiration he was going to try and track dowm this Merman and see what he could find and prove to Rodney that he wasn't doing drugs or paying a prank on him . The next week Tony made probes and sonar rays the search for the merman as well as reagualry going on walks which he saw twice a falsh of pale peach and blue be could've sworn he once saw another with a green tail behind him. Be was currently sitting at the computer when he got an alert in a probe that found a cave under the water near the rocks.  
there he was the merman ! He wached he was beautiful as he sat back towards the camera Tony was completely tranced .Until he noticed the mer lean fowrad and coughing fit he wached the camera intently  
With concern. He did look pale and skinny but Tony had no idea what the status quo for mermaids where. So he didn't know wether he could jude that or not . Mabye he was lost? But when another merman came into view he was muscular with brown hair and a ..green tail ! How many of them where hear ? He was 3 times the size of the other one though not nearly as beautiful , His mind supplied. He looked and also saw the end of his tail fin was gray ... a couler that form what he knew of fish was dead scales! The other mer seemed to be helping him eat but he was cofing it back out and shaking his head whilst the other looked distraught. Tony put tow and tow together this merman was sick and would likely die. He looked so young, but again Merman. Tony didn't know how to measure that for all he knew this merman was 1000 years old and was about to kick the bucket from old age . But that....didn't feel right. He suddenly felt very upset. It's not like he knew the merman, but this is a time he achluy saw a mythical creature and he was dying .  
He had inspiration then , he was Tony Stark genius, billionaire, playboy ,philanthropist. He made an advanced AI at 13 years old , okay he wasn't a marine biologist.( He want sure if that would even help).  
He decided he should try and get to the Merman to study him, there must be something he could do . Besides mabye he just didn't have any medical care in Mer-city. Who knows? He guilty realised it also may have wanted to resurch the Merman, study him. But it ..He would be doing it yo help him .  
" J.A.R.V.I.S . I want you to find peapole who can set up a tank to fill a quarter of this room with an aquarium that is suitable for creatures that live in the sea make sure to have half of it be a cave where the man can get some privacy and also medical equipment, needles, painkillers , blood sugar testing the lot , anyting you would need to test a sick patient. And the fish and seaweed he was eating in a mother tank the the garage. Make sure they use sea water " Jarvis sounded almost exasperated " as you wish sir " This was good, he needed to consider how he would get blood samples ,He could move him the the bath or sit him on a chair . How he would manover him out of the tank which he should make so it didn't go to high so he could get him out . Mabye a open tank that he could drain the water out and pump it back in ...that would keep it clean. God he couldn't forget how he would go to the bathroom. Or if he would frighten the poor creacher. He couldn't risk taking his time trying to coax the Merman as this may spook him and he would may leave and he wouldn't know what became of him and there was his friend how would be worried be he couldn't take them both if he wanted the space to look after him properly. And most defiantly would fight for his freind. No. He would have to just take the one . He was charming he would find away to communicate he was sure . He placed Jarvis to order a net that peapole use for sharks that wouldn't hurt him. He would have to set up traps by the rocks he visited when his friend was out hunting. Or by the cave or something. He is a genius he would work it out now the probe was set to follow him.


End file.
